I Can Save Him
by Michiyo Uchiha
Summary: It didn't take much for Sasuke to get mad this time, but then again it never really did.      -Rated M for language, lemon s ,and abusive behavior. Contains: Sasuke/FemNaruto Naruko
1. I Can Save Him

Disclaimer: Never have never will own Naruto. Would be nice though.

Notes/warning: This is gonna be a dark fic. Contains Yaoi, Lemon, SasukeXFemNaruto/Naruko, abuse, possible typing errors. Hope you like it- Enjoy!

_**I Can Save Him**_

It didn't take much for Sasuke to get mad this time, but then again it never really did. This time I dropped by his apartment to make a meal. I knew he was out drinking last night, but when I got his phone call he seemed so…sweet, so real like he actually missed me. His voice was soft and sorry; like he finally realized what he had been doing was wrong all along. Maybe he changed.

"Stop by tomorrow…we can hangout…maybe go to a movie?"

I took a large gamble this morning and entered his house unattended with the key he gave me. He said I could stop by when ever, and to not be shy and enter. When he gave me the keys he really meant it, but then again that was the old Sasuke and the one that crowded my life now was the new Sasuke. The newer, crueler, meaner one.

"Who told you that you could come over here? I told you to stop."

He arrived home after he got done with 'work'. About…whenever he felt like coming back. I should have known his wanting to hangout was only because of his drunkenness. He came home far too late to go to a movie.

"You made food? From my fridge? With my cooking tools?"

Yes Sasuke, that's how you make food, but I didn't tell him. Why make things worse? By the tone in his voice he was already mad, and hung-over. I knew what was to happen; what always happened when he was in this mood. It was inevitable.

"Answer me! Who SAID you could come to my house and make food that I didn't want! Who said you could come over and take out all of the shit under the counter? Who SAID it!"

I was going to put it all away, I swear. I had to pull them all out to get to the grease jar in the back.

"You did."

In a flash I felt my hair get pulled back. A short scream pulled from my throat.

"The FUCK I did."

He let my hair go only to push me off the chair (I had sat down on for only a few minutes to rest) and onto the floor. He left to the kitchen and angrily started to put things back. The clang of glass jars and cleaning supplies echoed through the otherwise silent apartment. He was going to break something.

"Sasuke…let me help you."

He whipped around to face me, anger and every other hateful emotion filled his eyes.

"YOU WANNA HELP ME?"

He stood; his stance no longer angry but pissed. I may have pushed it too far.

"Yes Sasuke…just ask…and ill do…anything."

For some reason, kindness was unacceptable and he lost it. This time he used his hands.

"IF YOU WANTED TO HELP ME YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT!...but NOW ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT ISN'T IT!"

I sat frozen on the floor, my mouth half hanging open. I wonder how much it would hurt this time.

"But I….but you said…"

My voice and any reasoning along with it were lost as he pulled me up by the arm. It was a rough pull, enough to jerk my head to hear a light pop come from my shoulder. He hadn't dislocated it but it popped all the same. I whimpered helpless to his rage.

"You stupid-!"

Then he started to shake me, as if it would help me under stand why he was angry. I wish I could make things better…the way they used to be. When Sasuke and I would always hangout and we would both enjoy it. When his eyes were full of light and life, instead of the endless hateful abyss he had now. He would make me feel better when I was down, and now all he did was _put_ me down. He used to make me feel special, and now he makes me feel like I am useless- not even able to make the one person I love happy again.

"I'm sorry I thought you-!"

His hand rose away from my body, pulled back, and then shot across my vision like a shooting star. I knew there was a red mark, but the pain was so little compared to what I was used to it didn't matter much. Tears didn't even surface on my eyes.

"..You fucking whore…"

He stood there listening to his own words echo in his head. Silence remained in the room until something happened in those hateful eyes of his. Realization dawned in his eyes, like god had come down from the mountain and created a revelation.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

He blinked from my voice and raised his hand again. My body tensioned and my eyes squinted, ready for a hit that surprisingly never came. More surprisingly he laughed an evil laugh… but it was one that hadn't been heard in this house for a long time.

"That's what you want isn't it!...That's why you keep coming over here…! Fine you want it? Ill give you what you want."

My confusion annoyed him. He gripped my arm and hulled me into his hallway. The pain in my arm from his grip and him leading me to another part of the house so far from the door alarmed me. I struggled, as futile as it was, my strength was nothing compared to what his was. I could feel my eyes grow in size, fear coursed through my body. What if this was his final straw and wanted to be done with me for good? Where was he taking me? What would he do with me? More importantly…what did he expect to do with my body?

"Where are you taking me!"

Fear coursed through me, making his journey down the hall strenuous and he used his force to slam me against the wall. Hard. I felt the wall shake and a picture frame not too far down tremble and fall off the wall. I sobbed in fear and stress. He continued on his way with me when he saw I stopped struggling. Curses littered his mouth the whole time before we reach a familiar door. The door belonged to Sasuke's bedroom.

"Now you'll get it. You fucking dirty little bitch. Whore, you are so low to the ground people just assume your filth on the floor. I should teach you respect. Maybe have a little more dignity you sleaze."

Tears flooded my eyes. I knew what he wanted now, and all I wanted to do was hug him. Tell him it would be okay. That I still loved him. That I would still do anything for him. I couldn't do it though, because he wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not, but you will be."

The next few minutes involved little struggle from me and more effort from him. The door swung open, and crashed on its wall with the extra force having been applied. I was placed (in kinder words) on the bed as Sasuke told me to stay. After returning from shutting his door I heard the familiar unzip of his pants. Maybe if I closed my eyes and wished…things would be back to the way they used to be. Calm…Unselfish…Loving.

"I just may enjoy your company tonight Naruko…."

I felt my clothes slowly leave my body. I didn't know if it was a warning, some sick kind of joke, or kinky foreplay. Either way I lay there doing nothing, wishing I could at the same time.

"Baby…you're so beautiful…"

His hands caressed along my sides, following the ins and outs of my curves. He stopped once or twice to lean down and take my right nipple into his mouth and suck, making me gasp out in pleasure and willing to go on.

"So hot…"

This wouldn't be the first time we had done anything sexual…but it had been a while sense he hugged me let alone caress me. It was, in a way, a black Christmas.

"neh…I could kiss your boobs forever…"

A slight nip, partially painful made me wish he didn't go on any further. This hurt, it wasn't love but lust he was having for me. A sick lust that seemed to have no point…Then again I wasn't complaining.

"hmm…do you like this?"

I gasped as his hand lowered to my private area, already becoming wet.

"mmm...you do you little whore don't you?"

I closed my eyes as he played with my clitoris and ran the pad of his finger along the length of my opening. He was playing me like a harp, and he knew it. He knew the rythms that I liked the most and what I hated best. He used a wide variety of both. I whined and he smirked, bringing up his other hand to massage a soft mound on my chest.

"God…so hot…"

He didn't let me cum. He knew the signs of me about to and each time he thought I was approaching he moved away. It was agonizing, and he had intentions for it to be so.

"do you want me?"

The whisper in my ear was warm, inviting, and unexpected. All I could do was slightly open my mouth as his rhythm became faster, more sporadic.

"hm? Do you?"

My eye shut tighter, and he slowed down. Losing the rising peak I was gaining. I groaned in irritation and need.

"Oh Sasuke…I need you so bad…please…"

That was all he needed and he removed his hand and replaced it with his long member. Although he didn't place it inside of me right away. No he moved it up and down the length of me, allowing me to feel his erection and veins of his hard member. I muffled a moan in need and as soon as his patients ran out, and was through having fun through torture, he entered me.

"negh-!"

A slight pain occurred as a long time had passed sense he entered me. He didn't slow the rhythm, his eyes closed and hands positioned on his hips to hold me down. My arms reached out to touch, hold him, but he denied it so I reached behind to hold the pillow I laid on. The sheets crumpled in one hand and the pillow in the other as he plunged mercilessly into my tight opening over and over again. The pain soon left and pure bliss remained. I could feel him sliding…In and out and in again. I was close to him…closer than I ever have in a very long time. It felt assuring that he would do so. His member felt amazing inside of me.

"oh…my-ah fuck…so hot."

Not a word about him loving me, but like I was a good fuck. I guess everyone has to start somewhere, even if you're starting over again.

"-shit…"

The clock ticked in the distance, the only sound beside the slight movement of the bed and heavy breathing. He was close, and so was I. However I found that a man can come much sooner than a woman and he did.

"….naruko…"

My name was said soft and loving…like it used to be. My eyes lit up in hope. My heart speed up as a few moments passed (that he spent finishing up). However, when the moment was gone he pulled out, slipped his clothes on and left after telling me to be gone before tomorrow morning.

-Did you enjoy it? Feedback is appreciated, tell me if you would like more. :) Thanks for reading!


	2. A City Night

~Late at night, dont blame me for sounding choppy. sorry its short~

Disclaimer: no tengo naruto

A City Night

-Sasuke P.O.V-

My mind should be on the chase that was being ensued upon me but all my mind was coming up with was blanks and vivid images of…her. A small flash of blonde hair across my vision...my hands running through it is accompanied by the quick motion of my hand and steering wheel. A squeal of tires against the slick, black pavement and the wail of sirens in the distance call my mind back to the car, but my mind does not listen.

"Fuck."

I jerk the black steering wheel cover to the left to avoid a near contact with a street sign. Maybe music would clear my mind. I reach down without looking from the black streets of the sleeping city. A click of a button being pressed, and then sweet opera music fills my ears. C. Church soft voice of Dream a Dream surrounded the cars stuffy atmosphere.

"This is the police! Pull you're vehicle to the side of the road…"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah because going to jail was top priority on my list. I was calmer thanks to the music and the images of her were slowly leaving my mind. The extra space in my head gave me enough room to turn a few more corners, and leave the cops looking like armatures. I only headed back to the hideout when the coast was clear. God knows I didn't need for that on my mind. Leading the cops back to RA that is.

I park the car in the rain and let it run for a little while. The music soothes me, my so different self from the usual me. Lying about something you stole is one thing. Lying about your personality is a whole other ball game. Too bad she couldn't tell who I really was anymore. My lie with her has been intensified. I cant shake her. It's like a faithful dog to its master. It makes me sick, but at the same time comforts me. I wondered what she would say if she knew the truth. I suppose it didn't matter. She wasn't going to find out now…or later. I opened the car door, the car turning off as the keys left the ignition. I stepped outside to the cascading rain. Three tall figures stood against the brick wall waiting for me. Only one stepped forward to greet me. I would have preferred if that one didn't.

"Welcome back Sasuke." I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Itachi."


	3. My Fault

Disclaimer: Do Not Own...DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning-conflicting emotions.

My Fault

In this situation life was depressing. I sat on the couch at my apartment staring through the window.

"I wonder if Sasuke can see you too…neh?"

They sky closest to the setting sun was a vivid mix of orange and red. Signifying that the day was done. Another day closer to seeing Sasuke come alive again, and another day closer to death.

"Neh…I hope…"

I sighed to myself not sure if I was hoping for Sasuke to get better, or if I truly knew I was imagining things and just wanted death now.

"I'm so weak…"

My phone vibrated constantly on the end table nearest me, but I continued to ignore it. All there would be there were texts from Hinata asking to go out shopping or something, or Sakura's constant bickering on how I should be living my life. Apparently being a hermit was not a life. Apparently having an abusive boyfriend was not a good life; that I deserved better. Apparently she didn't know me anymore.

"She doesn't understand."

Then again none of them really did. Hinata was kind and supportive, but still against me… a non-violent protective kind of way. Sakura was supportive, only when she believed it to be right. Sasuke was not on her list of supportive things. So Sakura was strongly against us. Maybe that's why I was starting to be strongly against her.

"It's my life…they cant tell me who to love."

No they couldn't. Although when I imagined my life…this was not in my visions.

"Neh…"

It was still my life…and mine alone. To each his own… and my own was Sasuke. I wondered where he was. I wondered where I was going. Would this be an endless cycle?

"Maybe Sakura's right…"

I mentally slapped myself…no he has always been right for me…and now that he needs me most I can't just…abandon him. So many things could be effecting his actions. His work…his lifestyle…me?

"…"

Maybe that was it. Maybe it was me all along…His words echoed in my mind…

'_If you wanted to help me then you should have left!"_

Could it be me? Was I not good enough for him? Maybe he was too nice of a guy to dump me…so he treats me horribly so that I want to leave. I really hoped it wasn't like that…then again…why else would he be doing this?

"He wants to push me away…"

But I didn't want to go…

"Is it me?"

I closed my eyes remembering the day I had left the porch window open and my dog Cleao escaped. All I could do is cry. It was such a big city and I had little to no hopes of her returning again. Sasuke…my Sasuke slowly lowered himself to my level on the floor and told me to look at him.

"_She will come back."_

My eyes more then likely red and swollen looked at him from underneath watered eyelashes.

"_How...do you know?"_

"_Well if she doesn't come back she wasn't really yours so begin with."_

I stopped crying confused.

"_What?"_

He looked at me for a long time before speaking. His aura calm and sure. Like he already knew for certain she'd be back.

"_Well from what I know…If you let something go, and it doesn't come back…then it never really belonged to you in the first place."_

Maybe that life lesson applied to him and I now.

"_If you let something go…"_

My heart ached on the inside. Like someone thought it would be funny to light a fire and let it burn.

"_and it doesn't come back…"_

My eyes started to swell and I grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it to my chest. What if he never came back to me? What if I failed him…What if…I'm never happy again without him?

"…_then it never really belonged to you in the first place."_

A few days after Cleao got loose I found her on the side of the road nearest my house.

"I'm sorry"

She had died on her way home.


	4. The Ultimatum

Disclaimer: Naruto=I don't own.

Warnings: conflicting emotions

The Ultimatum

Work was usual. Stealing files and removing names. Tapping into computers and erasing existing. I know my existence was already gone. My life no longer belonged to me, but to my cause. At least that's what the RA's logo was.

"How can I make you see?..."

I stared at my untraceable computer screen wondering how I should do it. Get rid of her that is.

"So how's the wife and kids?"

I snapped my head to my left looking at my co-worker.

"Shut it Kiba."

He nonchalantly raised his arms behind his head and leaned against the back of the chair.

" What? I'm just sayin.."

Saying what? I already knew what had to be done. Bring her into it…or push her out. I didn't want this life for her…so the next best thing was to push her out.

"You don't have to remind me, as much as it may seem impossible to you people can remember things for themselves."

Kiba looked at me dubious. His manly instinct kicking in and his reaction was anger.

"Fine but you know the bitch has to go. You know the rules in or out."

I glared him down making a fist over my keyboard.

"Say it again. I dare you."

He smiled, knew he struck a chord. Amazingly so I nearly never do.

"Say what? You know the rules?"

"No Kiba just Fuck off already."

"Fine fine…"

I relaxed and went back into work mode as he stalked away.

"I'll leave with these parting words…dump the whore Sasuke."

A surge of energy boosted through my being and I found myself in front of Kiba before anyone else in the room could blink. I also found my fist making contact with his face. His nose to be exact.

"Fucking asshole!"

He stumbled backwards gripping his bleeding nose his loose cargo pants and white t-shirt catching the crimson water.

"What's going on here?"

Well there was my brother exactly on cue, always to stop a fight and never prevent it.

"Nothing."

"che- to hell with nothing! The fucker just busted my fucking nose!"

The room's inhabitants started to stir. Already a crowd on looking the situation.

"Kiba keep it down."

Itachis eyes then fell on me.

"Is there a reason for this."

"well he-"

I was interrupted by Kibas snarl, "Yeah I mentioned him not being able to break up with the broad he's still seeing and risking our whole operation."

My eyes turned away from Itachi, the side of my lip curling at Kiba…If only we were alone.

"Is this true Sasuke?"

There it was…the disappointment.

"…"

The silence provided his answer.

"Sasuke…I had given you three months…and it has almost been five. Now- you may feel something for her-"

My eyes remained cold heartless.

"I don't."

But I did.

"Alright that's good…very good…then you shouldn't have a problem getting rid of her then correct?"

I shrugged, "She's a good fuck."

A good lie.

"Good…get rid of her then…or let her in. either way if she's not in by tomorrow night…or gone from your life…you know what we do to people who stand in our operations way."

"Yeah whatever. I'll do it." I made it sound like I didn't care what happened to her.

I did.

"Good…tomorrow then…"

"mmhm."

With that Itachi left the room, telling Kiba to go with him. Kiba left but not before he let a comment leave his mouth that really pissed me off.

"Ha! Maybe ill just have to see if she's as good a fuck as you say- after all I get three months before I have to choose….that be enough time."

He disappeared with Itachi into the next room of the hideout. I wanted to blast and insult to him. To pick up a chair and toss it against the nearest wall. Either that or punch the nearest wall until my knuckles bleed and became numb from the force. But I couldn't…I had to remain calm…To prove to the cameras above my head that she meant absolutely nothing to me. That she was not a threat to the operation. I had to remain calm.

"Sasuke…go home you did enough for today."

Kakashi. He could see right through my soul…the only one who could.

"I'm fine. I have to finish that-"

"Go home. We don't need a hostile living area here, and get things in order with Naruko."

So I left, not needing another push.


	5. In Retrospect

Disclaimer:...if only if only the woodpecker sighed that the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky..the wolf wait below hungry and lonely he cries to the moon if only if only...dont own naruto or that wonderful song i just sang to you.

Warnings: roller coaster feelings and touchy . I guess language too if you haven't noticed it in all of my chapters yet.

Editors note: this piece is very emotional for me because of situations that have happened and are similar. I am sorry If you become confused at all during the story...btw thank you for the reviews~ :D Anyways...on with the story!

In Retrospect

I sat in my car, frozen, not wanting to get out.

_A green and blue marble lay on the floor._

"_HAHA I beat you!"~ _

_I flailed my arms above my head._

"_neh…"_

_Sasuke pouted not glad about losing. _

"_Oh come on! I rarely ever win!"_

"_Yeah yeah…"_

"_play again?"_

"_Sure."_

_Once again we set up the circle and all the marbles inside of it. I chose blue and he chose green, just like every time._

"_Winner goes first!"_

_We played, and he made comments on how good I looked, and how much he loved me, and I blushed... just like every time we hung out._

"_You cheated!"_

_I stuck my tongue out._

"_Did not- you're just a sore loser!" _

_He laughed and looked at the time. He apologized for having to go but got up for his jacket and door all the same. Our goodbye took 15 minutes and lots of 'I love you' s ensued before he left. Just like every time. _

_He left and I felt lonely, texting him right away. He texted back, just like every time._

I stared out the window, the day was sunny and people moved about from place to place like it could go on without me. One woman had the mordacity to have a bounce to her step as she walked to her car. Didn't they know my life was about to break into a million tiny pieces? Couldn't they see I was dying on the inside! Why didn't they care?

"Stupid radio."

I turned it off not wanting to listen to the static. I still didn't want to leave my car. Sasuke's vehicle looked like a guard dog protecting the entrance way across the street and his apartment looked like a scary body guard that you didn't want to piss off. Maybe staying in the car was the best thing. After all he probably wouldn't be in the best mood now…Then again he never was.

_The living room was full of people. Some I knew, Many I didn't._

"_I'm sorry for your loss."_

_A pat to the back, and goodbye hugs were giving from everyone in black,_

"_Such a shame they had to go so soon."_

_I oddly stood to the side not sure of what to do. I felt so odd..and out of place. Should I stand by him? Hold his hand?  
><em>

"_You have a good girlfriend..not many would stay with you through all of this…"_

"_I know…"_

"_Ah Itachi!...so are you going to take over you parents estate now?..."_

"_This really sucks man…I wish you the best."_

_They all left one by one out into the rain. The day was done. They had to get back to their lives now that their respect had been paid._

"_Brother…are you staying in…or are you…leaving?"_

"_I'm in."_

"_What about the girl?"_

"_I don't know…"_

My eyes flashed as cars passed my still one. The pressure slightly shaking it.

"That…was a long time ago."

It was. So many memories and so many of them being sad ones.

"…is this why you need space?"

_He sat across from me his eyes dull his fork not lifting from his plate._

"_Do you not like the food?"_

_I reached my leg under the table and touched his foot with mine gently. He lowered his face._

"_Sasuke- I can make you something different if you don't like it-"_

_Tears formed and fell from his eyes. I was shocked. He never cried. Ever. Not for me…not for anyone…not counting the day his mother and father had passed._

"_Mom always used to make this…"_

I felt tears breaking from my eyes and slid down my face, leaving behind salty trails.

"_Please… I just need you."_

_I was already grabbing my car keys from the table. I read all the pamphlets on suicide, and I knew he fit every one. I hadn't known how long he would last, but I knew that tonight may be his last if I left him alone._

"_I'll be over in a little bit baby just hold on."_

_I left the unfinished exam paper on the table as I left my apartment._

"_Alright you have your key right?" _

_I hesitated for a moment, however still keeping my eyes on the road. Why couldn't he answer the door?_

"_Yeah..?"_

_There was a pause. Not a long one but long enough. Something was up._

"_I would greet you but I don't want to make a mess."_

_My boyfriend was officially depressed, and had turned into a cutter. _

My body shook from the sobbing.

"IM sorry!"

I screamed to no one in particular.

_The door slammed. I turned my head to see who it was. Sasuke._

"_Hey baby you're home from work early."_

_I smiled and got up from my sitting position. Something about him was off. I could feel it._

"_I quit."_

_What do I say to that?_

"_Why?"_

_He glared me down like I was the one who had fired him._

"_I'm working with Itachi's business now."_

"_Oh, that's good love, now you two can spend more time together."_

_The room turned to ice in an instant._

"_Get out."_

_I was shocked beyond belief._

"_What? Why?"_

_He snorted like I was stupid._

"_Because I don't want you here."_

_My eyes welled up with tears…It was my turn to cry now._

"_Are you…are you breaking up with me?"_

_The silence killed me. I would rather have him screaming at me then silence._

"_Yes."_

_I stood still in the moment the world colliding with my views on reality and fantasy. This couldn't have happened. My whole life changed for him. I changed schools, broke my relationship with my parents and moved so I could be closer to him. My grades were never the greatest…because of the time I spent with him. And now…he was kicking me out of his life? He must have been kidding. He didn't want this. I knew him better than anyone…He needed me, and he had said so many times before._

"_No."_

"_No what?"_

"_No I'm not leaving."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you don't want me to."_

_He looked at me and ran his hands through his hair._

"_Only you and Kakashi would…"_

"_What?"_

_He thought it over for a minute looking around the room his eyes falling to the picture of him and I in his hallway…the only picture still up in his hallway, and then looked back at me._

"_I'm not kidding. Leave right now. I will call the police if you don't leave."_

_I called his bluff._

"_Then do it."_

_A few moments of silence occurred again._

"_Get the fuck out!"_

_Something else that was surprising happened in the same day. He threw a table lamp at me. I don't know to this day if he just had a bad aim or wanted to scare me, but it hit the wall fairly close. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you!"_

_He moved to the kitchen and I heard a drawer open. I panicked not knowing what he took out. I did not know if it was a knife or a spoon, and I intend not to find out. I left in fear of my own safety._

That was the first time Sasuke became violent. More times then I can account for occurred after it.

I slammed my fists hard into the steering wheel. My screaming ensued. A woman with her child passed my car in a hurry to get away from the crazy lady and her car.

"_Please come back...I'm Sorry for what I did…I love you sooo much baby."_

_Clanging of beer glasses could be heard from the other side of the phone._

"_You're drunk"_

"_So?"_

I had went to his place…helped him get into his bed and waited for the morning to make sure he would be okay. That earned me a black eye the next morning and a few other death threats not to come around anymore or else. I didn't go back for a while, although his drunken phone calls occurred spaciously along the next few weeks after that.

_He hit me. It wasn't new now, but more of a routine for us. Kind of like the Eminem music video I saw online once. Sick but true._

"_Please stop! Why are you doing this! All I want to do is help you!"_

"_Help me? ...Impossible! The only thing you can do is help yourself!"_

"_Please! I can help YOU!"_

Maybe he had been sending messages all along that I couldn't see. I wasn't thinking about that though. All I was thinking about was how and when I could help him. How long it would be until I could save him.

My eyes cleared…I was here for a reason. It needed to be done. Supportive text messages from both Sakura and Hinata gave me strength. I couldn't help him anymore, because he wasn't letting me.

"Lets get this done and over with…"

I opened my car door with a no-fear attitude. My steps were clear and positive as I approached Sasuke's apartment.

"Just take deep breaths…you need to do this."

Sakura's mantra became my own.

"One step at a time…I cannot make anyone happy until I am…I cannot save anyone until I save myself."

I can't save him.


	6. Never Too Late

Disclaimer: Nope, I just don't own him...

Warnings: emotional settings. blahhblahhblahh.(too early for me...)

Never Too Late

I grabbed a beer from the fridge. From a glance out my window I knew she was sitting in that damn car of hers. Every time she was mad at me she would sit in that car before confronting me. Like she needed extra strength or something.

"Whatever. Was bound to happen eventually."

My words were uncaring, but my heart was breaking.

"Its what's best."

I took another swig from the bottle. I wanted a buzz when it happened so I wouldn't have to do much to get drunk when it was over.

"This is what I wanted."

Was it? My mind reeled with all the possibilities. It wasn't too late to tell her the truth…to fix things.

"Here she comes…"

She was so beautiful. Especially when her confidence was so full like it was now. She looked like…

"My angel…"

She disappeared into the building and I knew she was heading up the stairs; she never bothered with the elevator.

I glazed my eyes over and felt my posture relax a little as I fell into another drunken act. I never really had been drunk when I was around her…Only acting…I never trusted my self with her if I was, and so I didn't.

"It'll be over soon."

My words were slurred, testing it out.

"Here we go…"

A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door.

"I don't give to charity."

Another loud knock.

"I don't buy from any kind of scouts either!"

"It's me!"

My mouth twitched in a semi half smile for an instant.

I slowly rose from my chair and walked to the door. Making sure to drag my feet along the carpet a little so she knew I was drunk. Memories flashed through my head. Us playing at a park, getting ice cream, enjoying long walks. Her attending the funeral… I shook my head before I answered the door. For this my game face…or in this case drunk face was necessary.

"Who's me?"

I smiled drunkenly and leaned heavily on the door. To her I was looking at her through a pair of hazy eyes, but in my mind I was thinking clearly.

"Well you're drunk- as usual."

She was putting up a good front…she must mean business this time…good.

"Haha- wanna join me?"

My voice slurred on wanna. She shook her head no.

"No…Sasuke…can I come in…I need to…talk about something."

I laughed openly and swung the bottle in front of me like a hand gesture someone would make to invite them into their home.

"Sure love anything you want."

She inclined her head as a thank you and stepped past me so I could shut the door. I walked back to the couch and stumbled a bit on the way for extra measure.

"I wonder if this is a bad time…will you remember?"

"Remember what…?"

I looked at her in a drunken lustful way.

"ah…not like that…"

I became serious for a moment.

"I will remember."

She must have taken it as a good sign for she took a deep breath and began.

"Things…aren't working out between us…"

I played my part and made my eyes flash in hurt and confusion.

"What do you mean love? Everything is perfectly fine between us…"

She looked like she might be having difficulty with this. Good. This means that her decision would be final.

"No…Sasuke…It's really not…I'm sorry but I can't be in this relationship anymore…"

The words hurt, stung. I acted and in a way presented my true feelings.

"No baby…shhh please don't say that…you know I didn't mean to…I just…I just need some help…please give me a little more time..I'm sorry!...I'll…I'll never hurt you again..!..."

Her eyes glazed over, but she looked at me as she would a sick dog about to be put down for good. She wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do.

"You and I both know…that you don't mean it…I love you…I really do…but…but I just can't take this anymore I'm sorry-"

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"But I love you!"

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you too…but I can't stay anymore…I'm sorry but I can't save you…If I can't save myself…"

Good.

"I can change! Please!"

She somehow found strength…beautiful strength that I haven't seen from her in a while, dried her eyes looked me straight in the face and told me she was done.

"Its over…love."

She then promptly got up and left. The door shut and I waited a few more minutes before I returned to my natural posture. I sat on the couch and drank as she got in her car and pulled away from my apartment. More than likely headed to that same place she went to cry every time something bad had happened between us. I knew so because I had her followed more than once…just to be safe.

"Good…It's done…"

The decision was made on her own, so now it's for sure she wouldn't be back. If she hadn't left on her own she would have just kept coming back…just like the first night I kicked her out.

"She's really gone."

The sounds of her vehicle's echoes were long gone in the street. I stared at the spot where her car had been for a long time. Letting all the memories of us…what she had done for me…and what I had done to her, pass through my vision. The sun slowly set on the street, but time seemed irrelevant. I took a drink from the bottle in my hand every now and then. After a bit I went for another…and another...and another until finally a relaxing, numb feeling overcame me.

"What…A…Day…"

Indeed.

"I wonder what she's doing right now…"

Probably crying because of me…

"I made her cry…a lot."

I felt the coil in my chest heat up with pain. My eyes watered and I wanted to hold back what was coming, but my two greatest walls of protection were gone. I was no longer sober, and no one was around.

"Some day..."

I sat staring out the window wallowing in my own guilt…

"She's better off...The next guy who finds her will be lucky..."

So this is what rock bottom felt like. No one should have to feel like this... Then again I deserved to be feeling how I'm feeling right now...Miserable.

"Shut up inner me. Stop making me feel like shit."

I deserve it...for what I've done...all she ever was was nice to me...and I pushed her away...It was best for her...and best for me.

"If that's true..."

...Then why can't I stop crying?...

"I'm sorry."


	7. It's My Choice

Notes: Sorry it was a while sense I posted!~ Thank you to all of my viewers! Thanks for all of the views, comments, faves and watches :DD I feel loved :3

Disclaimer: Naruto...is not mine

Warning: Language, inappropriate scenarios and emotional roller coaster rides.

It's My Choice

A jerk to the cars steering wheel and I pulled into the earthy area. I was actually surprised it wasn't muddy yet…I was also surprised I was able to drive…Then again I had become used to driving while crying, as pathetic as that sounds.

"God- get over yourself Naruko…"

My eyes searched for a specific turn.

"I haven't been here for a while."

The particular grave stone came into my vision. I parked the car and silently got out. Ironically it wasn't as silent as a grave, but a bright area with towering oak trees, sun and chattering animals like birds and squirrels.

"Hi…it's me again."

I sat down a little away from the area that the ground had been dug up; grass had recently started to cover the lines. It wouldn't be long before you could no longer tell where the earth had been dug up to lay them to rest.

"…I came by because…"

Because I broke up with Sasuke and I felt it to be terribly wrong?

"…because…"

Because the bastard pushed me to a point that I couldn't take it anymore?

"…because I…"

I Love him.

"I'm sorry…I can't do anything to help him anymore…"

I failed and now all I could do was cry.

"I tried- I honestly did…you saw!...he…he…"

He was a total and honest dick to me. Something besides sorrow started to churn in my stomach. It was an odd feeling…was it anger? Hate? I don't know…it could have been a mixture of both.

"He wasn't fair to me…"

My eyes became dry as my fists closed at my sides, gripping the grass that was beside me.

"I didn't deserve it. I deserved better."

I could almost imagine Mikito agreeing with me. Then again she always used to when Sasuke and I were fighting. She was kind and understanding, everything that a mother should be. It hurt knowing that my mother was unreachable now that I had broken contact with them, but getting to know Sasuke's mom had…slightly made things a little better.

"I'm sorry…but you and I both know that I didn't deserve that."

A slight wind teased at the tree above us…like she was somehow agreeing from where ever she was now.

"…I'm honestly…"

Mad? Yes. Sad? Yes. Depressed? Maybe. More frustrated and hurt than anything.

"I'm…gonna go."

I got up, dusted the debris off the back of my pants and jogged to the car. I then respectfully drove out of the cemetery and promptly speed up when I was out.

"What are you doing?"

My cars exterior (not surprisingly) didn't respond…but my conscious did. I knew where it was going, however, I did not know how it was going to turn out.

"Alright…you're single now…this is alright. You can do this."

I pulled into the nearest bar along the highway and got out.

"Alright…just like my school days before Sasuke…"

No one wolf whistled as I entered, I wasn't dressed enough for that, but I did get a few looks.

"I'd like…"

I sat at the bar table, the woman serving looked at me with apprehension. I pulled out my I.D from my back wallet and after a thorough look thru she waited for my order.

"Maybe a Long Island Iced Tea?"

The bartender knew her stuff, and I was all for getting drunk so I ordered her suggestion after checking my wallet from my back pocket to make sure I had enough for a few rounds.

"Nice and tall please."

I hadn't done anything worth while for a long time so extra money was…a large sum.

"Sure thing honey."

A few minutes passed before the drink came and I let my feet dangle over the bar stools height. I played with the napkins and straws occasionally.

"Thanks."

I took the drink with ease and took a long sip. It was sweet, but the alcohol was present.

"Is this seat taken?"

A male with light brown hair, a wicked smile and odd red tattoos on his face (that traveled from his cheek bone down to his chin on both sides) sat down next to me.

"No."

His attitude was light and he looked like he was DTF. Not only that but he was fairly cute. He calmly ordered a drink when the waiter asked. I knew what I was getting into. This was some random guy at a bar, and I was planning on him coming home with me tonight. Why? I was mad and hurt all at the same time…and what better way to get it out than reminding myself that I was beautiful and completely capable of scoring another guy. I would also have the possibility of having a good fuck. Either way I would win tonight…if I played my cards right.

"So…come here often?"

I stirred my drink a little and looked at the unknown guy from under long eyelashes. He smiled a bit and took the bait playing off of it with his own flirty comment. I smiled…a genuine smile. One that I hadn't felt on my face for a while. We exchanged names and simple things about ourselves.

"…So ah…a pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend or husband somewhere am I right?"

His question was smooth but delinquent, testing the waters.

"No…at least not any more."

His smile widened…and after a while and some formal chit-chat he offered to buy me a drink. That drink he offered me turned into two and then soon into three.

"Hey…I got a place not too far from here."

His offer was risky. I was a little tipsy and yes I wanted it, but was I willing to go into unknown territory? That answer was simply a no.

"So do I…It's pretty nice…enough room for two for a night…"

"Hmm…sounds like a place I would rent."

"Hah I could give you the grand tour if you wanted to."

I teased him with a wink and his eyes gleamed like he had won a game or something.

"Are you offering a tour?"

"Are you willing to take it?"

Conversation went on after that…but on the bus ride back to my place. I was drunk, but not drunk enough to not know that I was too drunk to drive. It was late when we got back, and the climb up the stair was very interesting. A lot of laughter ensued on the way up. I hadn't laughed for a long time.

"So…nice place you have here…"

I showed him around…from the front door to the back closet. When we got to the bed room things were already heated.

"Do you have some with you?"

He didn't have a condom but I did, and honestly I wouldn't trust him if he did bring one. If it wasn't Trojan it wasn't okay with me. I also knew the expiration date for mine, I wouldn't know for his.

"You sure you want to do this?"

I was sure and so was he.

"I'm sure."

Did I feel bad? No. I just got out of an abusive relationship. I deserved to have a fun night…was it too much fun? I didn't know.


	8. Worth The Wait

Authors note(s): Sorry it has been a while...I hope more will come before I leave for the next month(on Tuesday). I do not know if a computer will be at my disposal during this time. My apologies.

Disclaimer: even though it would be more than worth it...I do not own Naruto or any of its very special characters.

Warnings: Roller-coaster emotional ride...am very tired so probably many grammatical errors and swearing...my particular fave. dropping of the 'F-bomb' is included.

Enjoy= A skateboard brand logo. You do not have to experience it here, but just know it is a feeling that is also possible to obtain by reading this.

_**Worth The Wait**_

Just another day at the office.

"Kakashi."

I nodded my head in his general direction, he was actually the only one I had respect for here. He had taught me many things, about work and also life in general.

"Mhm Sasuke."

The exchange was pleasant and not uncommon. We were men of few words, and that suited us just fine.

"Another day…"

I sat at my desk and flipped up my laptop…must be another new one. I raised my eyebrow, a silent question in my eyes to Kakashi.

"Must have caught on to us again."

A quick scan of the room confirmed it. No one was complaining, new lap tops all around.

"Hn."

Hell I wasn't complaining.

"Well well well…"

I looked up after sitting down and my eyes trailed to the door. Which in turn lead my eyes to a very hung over Kiba. I smiled secretly, the bastard.

"Sasuke…stop looking at me and get to work you prude."

A quick raise of the arm to cover his eyes from the light proved the theory of a hang over.

"Not my fault you got drunk and didn't call in sick you dumb fuck."

A smirk played across his face as he lowered himself into his own seat not too far down the isle.

"Ah…speaking of fucks…"

The room became heavy like a blanket of fog had settled in. To my surprise I felt a sudden shift in mood from Kakashi. That was the second flag something was up; the first occurred when Kiba smiled after I insulted him.

"Oh God who is the poor girl that fell to a sleaze bag like you?"

Kiba stared…like he was debating something. About to cross a line maybe.

"Kakashi…did you trail her like I told you to last night?"

Kiba's eyes trailed to Kakashi's desk. I couldn't tell if they were looking eye to eye because mine never left the rotting carcass of the one that this office called 'Kiba'.

"Yes. Only on favor Sasuke."

My eyes shifted over Kiba's posture…I wasn't quite sure if he was holding back or drunk…it was always harder for me when dealing with intoxication…

"Did she go home last night?"

Kiba stiffened slightly and that was about the last clue that was needed…it was barely visible, a quick grip of his pen and then boom gone. However…my eyes were trained exactly for that, and he knew it; might explain that scent of fear and excitement filling in the air. Either that or Karin was playing with the fax machine again.

"Yes."

I quickly tapped my own pen loudly on my laptop keyboard.

"Where did she go before?"

A sigh ensued by Kakashi.

"Sasuke-"

My eyes strayed from Kiba's form only for a minute to get my point across.

"Tell me."

I'm sure a nonchalant relaxation in posture accompanied Kakashi's next words.

"At exactly 7:36 pm E.C time the suspect Naruko Uzumaki left the targeted house and headed to West Suan Cemetary. Suspect then left at exactly 7:55 pm…"

Kakashi never left a sentence hanging.

"Finish it."

A book dropped some where…the mood was going to draw a crowd. Oh well I wouldn't mind everyone watching as I kicked his fugly teeth in.

"…Suspect then left usual route home…and headed to SameOldSong bar arriving at 8:28 pm."

The air was heavy. My pen was tapping slower and slower on the keys…Kiba's eyes followed my hand movements.

"and…?"

A few whispers around the room and someone left the once silent, but now quiet work place to more than likely get my brother. The leader of this fucked up operation.

"and…Naruko promptly took a bus home at 11:58 pm…then arrived at her designated target at 12:45 am."

The pen hovered over the keyboards lonely letter 'k'.

"Alone?"

The room went dead. No one was breathing and the air was still.

"…."

I never got an answer, but then again I didn't need it…I already knew what had happened.

"Well then…"

I looked at Kiba, the clock and the hallway, where more than likely at the speed he was going at, Itachi would enter in exactly 128 seconds. I took a mental note of the cameras above my head and mentally decided that I didn't have enough time, and that revenge is better served on a large scale.

"…What are you looking at?"

As much as I would have liked to cross the room and rip his head off and watch it roll on the floor I knew it was not the time. My eyes glazed over like I was unfazed and spoke calmly with a clear and nonchalant voice.

"I'm looking at nothing more than a wasted pile of dog shit."

All of this happened in exactly an amount of 122 seconds. The rest of the time spent before my brother walked in was filled with people's confusion. Whispers of how maybe I really _didn't_ love her, and how she _could_ have been just a good fuck was spreading rapidly around the room. Good. That's exactly what I needed, something good had actually occurred in a fucked up situation. Kiba looked like he was too wasted to be confused, but was trying anyways. Thus making him look like an ever bigger idiot. Kakashi sighed a slight wind of relief, and just as I suspected, my dear old brother walked in at exactly 128 seconds.

"Good morning fellow workers!…Oh my what is going on in here?"

Better late than never…I guess.


	9. Hello

Authors note:...unless I post another one today...this will be it for a while. (Kinda a filler) Not very good at the moment due to a writing block...but I should be better by the time I get back...starved from my creativity and all.

**Thank you's**: **Thank you all soooooo much for the views, faves, adding to groups, alerts, and comments. You guys are amazing. ^-^**

Disclaimer: Naruto never has...nor ever will belong to me. That honor belongs to mister K. That lucky bastard. :D

Warnings: Language...emotional stuff. Errors are highly likely. (Don't wanna edit this one...thinking about getting a BETA...buuut am lazy :/ )

_**Hello**_

Morning light filtered through my bed room window.

"Mh..goodmorning.."

I stretched my arms out and turned to the side to find…no one there.

"What's this?..."

At least he had the decency to leave me a note. It was actually quite pretty, his hand writing made it seem like he was born to write in cursive.

"Sorry I had to go. Work to do and all. My number is on the back…feel free to call me. Thank you for last night. It was wonderful…I hope you decide to call and I'm hoping this could turn into something more than a one night stand…Kiba."

Well… There was no way I wanted a strong relationship right now, but it would be nice to be able to have someone to call during late and lonely nights.

"Huh.."

I chuckled and set the note back on the pillow.

"Alright…time to start your day Naruko."

Rolling out of bed I walked into my small bathroom located to the side of my room. It was the only one in my apartment.

"…Should I call him back?"

I didn't know if I should stir this pot or not. I mean, he didn't have my number yet…and besides I didn't even know what time he got off work.

"Oh well…"

After turning the shower on warm I gently slid my foot in. My other foot followed and soon the warm cascading water ran over my body. It felt good and almost soothed my aching head from last nights drinking.

"…"

I thought how last night really was a goodnight. I had fun, and I laughed. The in bed part wasn't so bad either. In fact it was great. He not only made me feel beautiful but also…considered someone to love.

"Sasuke hadn't made me feel like that in a long time."

I turned the shower off as I felt the water starting to turn cold. One of the many downfalls for living in an apartment with many people.

"Not so bad..."

As I wrapped myself in a towel I headed into the kitchen. To my surprise the coffee had already been turned on and to my amusement some cereal boxes, a bowl and a spoon also lay out on the counter overlooking the kitchen.

"Not such a bad guy after all…In some shape or form he gave me some…type of breakfast."

I felt a smile touch my lips as I grabbed the cup waiting for the black liquid to be poured. Then I continued to add sugar and all sorts of other things so that my coffee shouldn't even be considered coffee anymore, but some weird mix of sugar, creamer and a hint of coffee.

"Ahh…breakfast."

I sat, drink and ate before standing and cleaning the mess I had made up. I placed my dishes in the sink and then went for the couch placed in the small area I called my living room.

"…I wonder what the next few days will bring."

It was odd…I felt the missing part in my life where Sasuke was gone…but also new hope for a man I barely knew. It was like leaving my mother and father again.

"Wow…My old life is…completely over thanks to him."

Now that the relationship between us is gone…It looked like it had been a stupid mistake to ever have broken connection with them in the first place. The hole in my heart from when I first left them started to open again.

"I miss them."

I really did, and really do. However, there is no way to reconnect with them now that all of the connections are gone. Phone numbers deleted…a new address missing. Hell they didn't even know I was in the state I was currently living in.

"Too late now."

I sighed knowing that it was more or less true. I felt like crying, but I was sick of that shit and it would only make my hangover worse. So I turned on the TV and muted it instead. It was fun watching the news crew without sound and the commercials. If you thought they were dramatic with sound you should see what they seem like without it.

"Just like an old movie…"

I decided to turn the TV off after a while and just take a nap on the couch. Well I can't really say nap…maybe a very long snooze because I fell asleep around ten and woke up at five. Yeah. Hangovers can do that.

"Holy cow I can sleep when I want to."

Well I guess I didn't sleep that much last night either.

"…I talk to myself a lot."

I sure did. I'm just going to blame that one on Sasuke too…either that or my human nature to fill the silence.

"…I don't like being alone."

Never really did. I was always a social person at school, and at home. When I moved and barely knew anyone here I felt alone…and isolated. Thank God for meeting Sakura and Hinata. All were by meetings of chance…luck ones. I decided it was time for a phone call.

"…Gah what was his phone number again?"

I ran to the room, grabbing the phone along the way, and started to punch in the numbers as soon as I was sitting on my bed once more.

"Here we go…"

I took three deep breaths after hearing the first ring. On the fourth I had a quick instinct to hang up. I was moving the phone away from my face when a deep, soothing and familiar voice answered.

"Hello..?"

Either I was deprived of attention from any other guy besides Sasuke…or hearing his voice almost felt as good as his body.

"Hey…"

I heard him intake a breath.

"Who is this?"

He couldn't tell who it was. Well it wasn't surprising sense he had never heard me over the phone before.

"It's ah…me…Naruko…you know from last night?"

It's like I could feel his smile over the phone. His voice turned smoother, cocky like.

"Ah…Naruko…It's good to hear from you."

I could say the same.

"Are you off work?"

A pause…

"Just about…I get off in a half hour…did you eat anything today or just sleep?"

I smiled at his on-target joke. He must know how hangovers affect people well. I had the nerve to laugh. He joined me.

"No actually…I ate a very romantic breakfast."

He chuckled at this and I knew what was coming next.

"So you didn't eat…? Ah well…well sense I wasn't there for that lovely breakfast for two…I was wondering if I could…um drop by later and actually take you out for a good meal?"

I paused for a minute…my hair was a mess and I needed time for an outfit and make-up…and a half and hour would be cutting it close.

"Depends…"

I could tell he was taking a risk at work because someone told him to get off his 'god damned phone', That voice rung a bell…and I wondered if I knew him from somewhere.

"Well ah…don't worry it will be somewhere you will like for sure…hmm I could pick you up in…say an hour?"

An hour sounded nice.

"Sure."

We said our goodbyes and he reminded me he would be there to pick me up soon. As soon as the phone touched my bed I jumped up and raced to my closet…I felt the need to look extra pretty again.

"I haven't…felt this way…In a long time…"

I smiled to myself.


	10. The Lies You Tell

_Authors note: Sorry it has been a while.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the people in it.  
><em>

_The Lies You Tell  
><em>

I walked out of the office. Furious.

"What's the rush Sasuke?"

Itachi's voice never held me back before, and I wasn't about to let it now.

"Nowhere."

I hurried my pace and turned a few corner. When I entered the run-down parking lot I immediately spotted my car. We were never suppose to park in the same place within the time frame of a month, and all that jumping around could really confuse you.

"Thank God."

I quickly slipped into the black leather interior, thankful for the escape from work.

"I hate that son of a bitch."

Kiba. That low life asshole. He had crossed a line, and starting the car up to a low purr he wondered what he was going to do about it. In reality there was little he could do. And little he couldn't. As a GHOST in the country a murder would never be traceable, but Itachi would know…and unfortunately RA needed as many members as they could get. However low they appeared to be…because of that Sasuke knew he could do nothing. He wouldn't go so far as to jeopardize the organization that his parents had worked so hard to create.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't make him _pay_…"

He thought of smaller, more petty acts; like vandalizing cars, and his apartment.

"Hopefully she's okay…"

He thought of other girls that Kiba had been with and it just made the furious anger rise back up into his heart. He felt the hateful images of pounding Kiba's head into the wall rise to the front of his mind, and backing up he nearly ran into the car that had been zooming behind him.

"Sorry."

After flicking him off the driver promptly speed up and took off like a bat out of hell.

"…wow."

He shook his head and raised his eyebrow in curiosity when his cell phone went off.

"..hm?"

He picked it up and noticing it was a text message. He placed it down again in annoyance when he found that it wasn't Naruko.

" Where to now?"

He thought about going home but seeing things that reminded him of her everywhere wasn't on his top priority list. He decided to drive downtown. He did just that.

"I wonder what she wanted…?"

After passing multiple stores and traffic lights he decided to pull over and answer the phone that was vibrating constantly. He knew right away who it was going to be but he wondered if it was about Naruko.

"Hello."

He didn't make his voice friendly or welcoming at all. He knew what this girl wanted from him the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Hey…so Naruko and you broke up I heard?"

The voice was slightly static like on the other end. Horrible connection for a horrible friend.

"Well…I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it….I know it can be hard and all…and well, I'm pretty good at _comforting_ people during hard times.."

Her voice was seductive and he felt bile slightly rise at the back of his throat.

"I thought you and Naruko…"

"Were friends? Yes, we are but-"

"How is she?"

The annoyance in her voice at his nonchalant mood was evident.

"She's fine. Actually last time I heard she hooked up with some stranger."

He could almost imagine her nose wrinkle with distaste. Sasuke knew her well enough to know she had run around with quite a few boys in her day. He knew she was as much a hypocrite as she was a lousy friend. He also knew what Naruko did, and as much as he wanted to admit that it hurt him he didn't- at least not out loud.

"Well…she must not have really _loved_ yo-"

Sasuke cut her off quickly.

"What do you want?"

She cleared her throat.

"I'm offering you an invitation."

"For what? Throwing a part?"

She giggled. Didn't she know he was being sarcastic? Too bad she couldn't see him roll his eyes.

"Yes…yes…- in fact, you're the guest of honor."

He thought about hanging up and throwing the phone down on the seat in disgust…But something flickered in his soul like a search light…he couldn't put a finger on the emotion right away but as soon as he felt it he knew what he had to do.

"Hmn. Where do you live again?"

He was drumming his fingers on the driving wheel as she rambled off an address. He had been over to her house a thousand times to pick up Naruko from "girl time". However, he just never found it to be important to remember her address. When she was finished he hung up right away and turned back onto the rode to drive to her house.

"This…is kind of weird…"

He drove to her house anyways and when the girl with a full figure bounced outside of the blue townhouse he almost twisted his face in disgust. However, keeping his cool he let the dark haired girl guide him into the house.

"Don't worry Sasuke...everything will be alright."

He watched her violet eyes trail over his body and said nothing. After all he currently felt like nothing.


	11. In Too Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the affiliated characters. **

**Naruko**

The days flew by. Those days turned into months. Naruko didn't know how or when she finally let the idea of Sasuke go, but she did. She was happier. At least she _felt_ happier. Then again maybe it was just a slow numb feeling that had overcome her senses. Similar to the numbness you would obtain after many days of a loved one dying.

"_Get out."_

"_But…why?"_

She shook her head violently. Why the Hell was she thinking about him now? That was done. In the past. She had Kiba now. She was happy…yeah happy.

"_Wanna play some marbles?" He looked at her like she was an idiot._

"_Hn. You're a child."_

"_Yeah but you love me." Her come back received a slight curve at the side of his mouth._

"_I do."_

She breathed out slowly. Maybe she just needed some air…Kiba was coming over soon and she didn't need an ex on her mind. Speaking of Kiba- he was late.

"Some things never change." She laughed to herself softly. Closing her eyes she wondered why he kept forgetting about their plans. "I think I told him…" Opening her eyes she decided she would try his cell again. She paced her small apartment living room before heading back over to her kitchen. After grabbing her cellphone from the counter she scrolled through her contact list before pressing the 'call' button next to his name. Her chest rise was steady as the phone rang and rang…and rang. His voice seemed distant when the voice mail started to grind out his message.

"Hey this is Kiba. I'm not by my phone right now…"

**Sasuke**

He was searching through his bag when his partner's phone buzzed on the seat. Looking over at the wood bench he could see the digital screen read back in large bold lettering 'INCOMING CALL: NARUKO'. Sasuke quickly looked away and mumbled to Kiba that his phone was going off.

"Oh thanks man." The brown haired man picked up the phone and made an exasperated face as he sent the caller to voice mail. Sasuke noticed from the corner of his eye and wondered how many months had it been since the damn dog started this bullshit routine with Naruko.

"Not in the mood?" His voice was clipped and cold. Kiba's head shot up and he turned the other way as his eyes stared straight through him.

"Pft. I thought you got over the whole 'I'm dating your ex' thing." He rolled his eyes.

"I did."

"Liar."

"Hn." Silence stretched between them as they geared up. Sasuke was setting the oxygen timer on his watch when Kiba spoke up.

"You know…I know you're mad about us. I get it. But dude…she is freaking hot-"He quickly cut off after Sasuke shot him an icy glance. "-but….it's been so long…and we're doing well…plus you of all people can't judge me. AT LEAST I'm not dating my ex's bestfriend." Sasuke rolled his shoulders fixing the oxygen tank against his rash guard properly.

"We're not dating." Kiba put up his hands.

"All right…all right man…whatever that's your business, but I need to know that I'm going out there with a partner…someone I can trust to get me out with my life-"

"I'll make sure you come back in one piece." Maybe. Maybe not. Kiba let out a pent up breath of relieved air unaware of Sasuke's own mind.

"Good to know man…you know on the last couple of missions you've made me wonder." Sasuke thought he did too. He looked out of the window. The dock looked so peaceful. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"We better go." Kiba was stuffing his bag in a secure locker as he spoke.

"Time to bring home the bacon."

**Author: Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I could give you many excuses: school, writing a novel, death in the family…blahblahblah. But, I won't bore you with my life xD I think I know where I want to go with this story now…Let's just hope you all enjoy it!**


	12. Through The Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the affiliated characters. **

**Naruko**

Naruko had enough of it. She was going to get answers and she didn't care how.

"I know I'm surprising myself!"

She spoke breathlessly into her flip phone. Sakura's voice buzzed back to her.

"Well just be careful. Wouldn't want the people at his work place to think you're a nut."

She laughed at that. A nut. She should be one now. In fact, she couldn't believe that after so many years of not having a spine she was growing one.

"Yeah yeah. I'll call you when it's done. I'm just so nervous I had to call you first…just in case they decide to lock me in their scary basement." Sakura's snicker came back loud and clear.

"Again…just be careful. Call me about lunch tomorrow will yah?" The blonde woman finished up their conversation before stepping out of her car onto the pavement. She gripped a white business card in her hand nervously. Kiba had misplaced it one day during a romp in the sheets and she figured it was his workplace. A sophisticated logo delicately looped around on the card and in small gold letters it read,

"_What I have is not a dream…because I will make it a reality."_

On the back was some random number. She had no idea what it meant and prayed that he didn't work for some drug lord or thugs. It took her a while before she called and when she did the person who picked up her call seemed far too excited to give her an address.

"Well at least it isn't sketchy."

A tall office building loomed ahead of her. It didn't seem foreboding. It also wasn't placed in some random dark alley. Taking in a breath for courage she stepped over the landing of the building and pushed into the lobby from a glass door way.

"W-welcome."

She blushed as she nodded her head and walked closer to the receptionist. Naruko read off of the girls name tag.

"Karin?"

"Y-yes." Jesus she was a jumpy one. After pushing up her black framed glasses she added, "How may I help you?"

"OH! Hah…well you see the thing is I think my boyfriend works for you…"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes…erm well you see he hasn't been taking my calls lately and I was wondering if maybe you could-" Her question was cut off as a man came tumbling through a door nearby the reception desk. What she saw made her eyes grow huge and her sentences fly from her mind. 

"Naruko?" The deep voice seemed to carry from a faraway place in her mind. So many memories were being tugged to the surface by it.

"Itachi?" The room seemed to spin. Why was he here? He was in a suit…Itachi always wore a suit to work…Did he work here? Did Kiba work FOR him? Was HE here? Should she run? All of these questions flew around in her mind as she was rooted to her place on the fine trimmed carpet.

"The one and only!" The older male version of Sasuke flew across the room and engulfed Naruko in a hug. "I haven't seen you in SO LONG!" His upset voice made her wince. Did he not know? Sasuke had never been the one to talk about feelings to his brother. Or anyone for that matter. This was going to be awkward for her.

"Erm….did Sasuke tell you?" The man let her go from the huge bear hug and held her at arms length.

"Tell me…?" She made a bashful face.

"Ah….we're not…dating anymore." Itachi quickly let her go and waved his hand in front of his face like he was whisking a bad smell away.

"Oh yes. That. He told me that. However, I thought that YOU wouldn't roam so far away! I missed your smiling face around! It's been too long!" His wink made her stomach churn. He reminded her so much of Sasuke….The person she wasn't supposed to be thinking about. "What brings you here Little Sister?" She laughed at the old nickname.

"Well…you see. Funny thing is I'm dating this guy…And he left this card at my house…I've been trying to reach him but…" She almost missed the dawn of realization that crashed over Itachi's face. However, the flicker of brilliant understanding mixed with confusion was gone in an instant. She could have missed it if she had blinked. Narrowing her eyes in confusion as his face snapped back to his usual happy face she said "…his name is-"

"Kiba right?"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah- yeaaaah….how did you…?" He shook his head and waved away her question. Looking at Karin he asked her,

"Did he give you the go?" The red haired girl behind the counter jumped under his gaze and nodded quickly.

"Yes! He did! That's why I gave her the address-" He silenced her with a thank you and motioned for Naruko to follow him as he opened up the door he had come through.

"Come. I will show you to his office. You and I have a lot to talk about."

She knew Itachi well enough to know that he wasn't going to bring her downstairs and chain her to a wall. So, she followed him through the door.

**Here's another one! Sorry for the depressing/ slow start, but I had to introduce their relationship somehow. Things are just getting started ;) Love all of you who review/read and fave!**


End file.
